Enfant de la mort
by Mishouu
Summary: Leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express, le troll dans les toilettes, une amitié exceptionnelle qui dure depuis six ans, et si tout cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard? Que se passerait-il s'ils découvraient que l'un d'entre-eux n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Comment détester quelqu'un que l'on aime par dessus tout ?
1. Les regrets

_**Bonjour à tous,**_ _**C'est une histoire que j'avais écrit il y a trois ans. L'intrigue me plaisait bien, mais je regrette la façon dont je l'ai mené, donc je la reprend aujourd'hui en espérant ce que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

Affolement total. Tout les sens troublés. Entreprise périlleuse comme toujours. Un mort. Un auror hors pair, Fol œil. Un second, un ami fidèle, Hedwige. Un blessé. Le sang coule à flot de son oreille. Il a mal. C'est Georges. Oui, c'est bien Georges, mais il plaisante, il rit. Tous autour de lui. L'appréhension est à son comble. Ils tremblent. Les autres ne les ont pas encore rejoins. Les rejoindront-ils ? C'est de sa faute, il le sait. Ce sang chaud que madame Weasley tente d'arrêter, comme empêcher un torrent de s'écouler, torrent qui ne cesse d'inonder le compresse, tissu, pressé maladroitement sous l'émotion. C'est lui qui l'a déclenché. C'est de sa faute, cela a toujours été ainsi. C'est lui qui l'a blessé, lui, personne d'autre. C'est lui que l'on visait, lui, et personne d'autre. Il a encore tué deux être. Il en a honte, il culpabilise.

La cérémonie allait commencé. Le soleil timide n'osait imposer au ciel immense, sa lueur. Des nuages vinrent ternir son éclat. Que le ciel pleure, que les larmes coulent, et dansons sous ce chagrin radieux, et chantons sous ses sanglots joyeux. Dansons une dernière fois. Un infime repos, une infime joie, une faible lueur brisaient l'espace d'un instant, l'obscurité et l'anxiété qui s'étaient emparé de l'avenir. Une dernière danse dans l'atmosphère lugubre d'une guerre, dans le regret de ce qui ne sera peut être plus jamais.

Le regard perdu dans l'horizon, l'esprit vagabondant dans l'immensité d'une mémoire douloureuse, Harry réfléchissait. Il lui fallait tout quitter, tout et tous. Ils étaient son univers, son existence. Ils étaient devenu sa raison de vivre, la raison de ce sourire qui naissait inlassablement sur son visage, du rire qui s'échappait de sa gorge et le submergeait d'un bonheur infini. Oui, c'était son bonheur. Ils étaient cette famille qu'il avait tant espérer, cette famille qu'il avait tant regretter de ne jamais avoir eu. Et elle. Ginny. Comment l'abandonner ? Déchirure cruelle. Il l'aimait tant, elle l'aimait aussi. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Il aurait voulu la protéger en vers et contre tout, mais il était une menace à lui-même. Il ne pouvait risquer, une fois de plus, de mettre sa vie en danger, ni la sienne, ni celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était son combat, sa quête. Dumbledore était mort. Plus question de se cacher, plus question de se cacher derrière ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre. Il était seul. Il n'avait pas choisi son destin. Il devait toutefois y faire face.

Le monde magique avait été son salut, son monde, mais également sa condamnation, son combat. Il n'était personne, un gamin habitant dans un placard sous l'escalier, mal aimé par ceux qui l'avaient recueilli. Traité comme un moins que rien, sans cesse humilié, rabaissé. Il était différent d'eux, ils n'imaginaient même pas à quel point. Il était l'élu, celui qui avait survécu au plus puissant des sorciers. Il était célèbre, il avait survécu tandis que ses parents avaient succombé. Il portait sur son front la marque, le souvenir de ce triste événement. Il était félicité, admiré parfois envié et détesté. Mais pour lui, cette cicatrice n'était que la marque d'une enfance douloureuse, d'une perte immense, et de l'absence de ses parents qui l'avaient protégé. Une fois de plus, c'était lui qu'on avait voulu, à cause de lui qu'on avait été tué. Il était l'élu. Pourtant il n'était qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui allait se jeter à corps perdu dans une quête de l'impossible.

-A quoi penses-tu Harry ? Questionna Hermione le sortant de sa torpeur. Tu as l'air très préoccupé. Cette dernière et son meilleur ami, Ron, l'avaient rejoins s'asseyant de part et d'autre de lui.

-Je ne pensais à rien de précis, mentit maladroitement Harry, pris au dépourvu. Et puis...il faudrait peut être y aller, c'est tout de même le mariage de ton frère Ron. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu me chercher, non ? -Ne fuis pas, Harry, on sait très bien que quelque chose te tracasse, n'abandonna pas Hermione.

-Allez accouches vieux, tu sais bien que de toute façon Hermione te fera un interrogatoire digne d'un auror d'élite. Autant sauter les étapes et... Ron s'interrompit réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait sauver sa peau. Depuis toutes ces années, s'il avait appris une chose, c'était qu'un simple regard d'Hermione pouvait en dire long, et celui-ci incluait certainement des jurons inadaptés aux lèvres d'une jeune femme.

-Donc je disais... Essaya ingénieusement le rouquin de se rattraper comme si on essayait de rafistoler subtilement un meuble avec du scotch. On sait très bien ce qu'il se passe. En même temps, c'est vrai, maintenant que Tu-sais-qui est au pouvoir, et que sur ton front est presque écrit "Proie numéro 1", on peut difficilement ne pas savoir.

-Ron ! Soi un peu sérieux pour une fois !

-Il a déjà une tête d'enterrement ! J'essaye de lui rendre le sourire ! Avec toi, on sera bientôt à choisir nos cercueils pour être sûr d'avoir tout prévu !

-On ne peut pas partir avec seulement une revue de sport pour suivre les dernières actualités de quidditch Ron ! Il faut des livres et...

-Oui bon, va falloir faire le deuil que tu rates une année de cours. On va pas se trimballer la bibliothèque de Poudlard sous prétexte qu'on peut toujours y trouver quelque chose. Il faut le strict nécessaire. Et non, cela n'inclut pas cinq valises de livres.

-Tu exagères, on en avait déjà parlé. On était d'accord. Pour notre quête, il faut...

-Je pars seul.

Ses deux amis se turent, bien qu'ils avaient envisagé que leur meilleur ami prendrait une décision semblable. L'important était de l'en dissuader.

-Hors de question ! S'offusqua Hermione. C'est trop dangereux Harry !

-Justement, c'est trop dangereux comme tu le dis. Vous n'avez pas à prendre ce risque. Vous avez déjà eu suffisamment d'ennuis à cause de moi.

-Oh tu sais, depuis le temps on a l'habitude, plaisanta le rouquin, et puis, on a toujours tout affronté tout les trois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

-Ron a raison, Harry. Si on doit y faire face, c'est ensemble. C'est bien pour cela que Dumbledore t'a permis de nous en parler.

-Ou peut être qu'il savait qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à le garder que pour soi. C'est l'élu mais aussi un être humain après tou...

-Ron... Soupira Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda l'intéressé.

-Tu m'exaspères, tu...

-D'accord, mais outre ça, Harry est vraiment un être humain et là on essaye quand même de le persuader à quel point il serrait judicieux d'emmener avec lui dans une quête dangereuse deux enfants qui se chamaillent pour un rien. J'ai pas eu que des optimales et pourtant, je sais que là, hormis par force, on le persuadera pas. Reste plus qu'à l'assommer.

Tous rirent aux éclats de la situation. La tension était forte, Hermione comme Ron étaient anxieux, et redoutaient cette quête comme cette guerre. Ils avaient peur, c'était normal. C'était un poids qu'ils partageaient en se disputant, pour se défouler, pour se soulager. Ils voulaient de même aider leur meilleur ami à porter ce fardeau. Ils n'allaient pas lui laisser le choix, le traquer s'il le fallait, le traquer pour l'aider.

A présent, ils riaient. C'était cela dont Harry avait besoin, de cette proximité, et de ce bonheur que représentaient ces amis, pour faire face à cette sombre période. Il lui fallait du soutien pour ne pas perdre la tête, ne pas oublier que la vie a un sens et qu'elle mérite que l'on se batte pour elle.

C'était cela qu'il regrettait le plus, tout ces merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec ses amis, même leurs disputes l'amusait au fond, il savait très bien que c'était leurs petit, ou plutôt long moment rien qu'à eux. C'était leur façon plus que maladroite de communiquer. Mais il les aimait ainsi.

Soudain, une douleur parcouru sa cicatrice. Il cessa de rire. Oui, l'insouciance était quelque chose que Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaîtrait peut être jamais. Sans cesse, cette cicatrice le ramenait à la réalité, lui rappelant qui il était et ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Du danger, ils en avaient déjà connu de toutes les couleurs, à toutes les sauces, ils avaient combattu différentes créatures, relevé des dizaines d'épreuves plus dures les unes que les autres, désobéis à de nombreuses règles, survécu aux cours de potions du professeur Rogue, mais surtout réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, ce qui était une véritable victoire pour Hermione. Tout cela, ils l'avaient fait ensemble.

Mais peu importe ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, cette fois-ci tout allait être différent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre mais on va dire que je maîtrise pas vraiment encore le site, donc bon c'est un peu la cata. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal n'hésitez pas à me le signaler merci! et si vous aimez bien ma fic vous pouvez me le signalez aussi ^^ ;) Bonne lecture._

Les dés avaient été lancé, le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Pas de règles, pas de limites, la victoire ou la mort. Ces règles que tentent de se fixer les hommes, afin vivre en harmonie et en paix, avaient volé en éclat, plus de bienséance, seul les rapports de forces. La victoire au plus rusé, au plus fort. Le signal avait était donné, ils étaient découvert. L'impolitesse avait était réparé, on venait de les annoncer. La chasse à l'homme avait débuté. Le souffle court, ils courraient à tout allure tentant de s'échapper de ce labyrinthe dans lequel ils s'étaient infiltrés et dont ils étaient à présent prisonnier.

-Quand je pense qu'on s'est donné autant de mal, articula difficilement le rouquin, pour réussir à entrer ici, et maintenant on ne peut même pas en sortir... Si ça ce n'est pas ironique !

-Ça marche par pair, difficile d'y entrer, encore pire d'en sortir, balbutia Harry tout en courant. Aaaaah !

Ils tournèrent brusquement s'engageant dans un autre couloir aussi similaire que les autres, échappant de peu à un sort qui s'abattit bruyamment contre le mur.

-Ils auraient pu indiquer la sortie au dessus des portes comme dans les bâtiments moldu que m'avait montré papa, se plaignit Ron.

-On a qu'à chercher un plan sur les murs, comme ça on s'arrête et on lit, ironisa Harry, il y aura peut être un « Vous êtes ici ».

-Si Hermione commence aussi à faire de l'humour dans une situation pareil, je te jure que je m'affole.

-Taisez-vous et courrez ! Coupa court la brunette.

-On peut toujours rêver, déclara le rouquin pour lui-même.

Ils avaient beau avoir étudié minutieusement chaque parcelle du ministère de la Magie, tout n'était que confusion et similitude dans cette course effrénée. Il fallait courir pour survivre, courir toujours plus vite pour fuir, fuir la mort pour se réfugier dans la vie.

Les mangemorts étaient à leurs trousses, la mort animait leur course. Sans scrupules, de sang froid, des sorts impardonnables s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, des mots crachés avec hargne et cruauté. Impitoyables, ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seuls à leurs yeux avaient de l'importance leurs proies qu'ils pourchassaient comme une horde de loups sauvages, guidés par l'instinct, par la soif de chair et la faim.

Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre cherchant à s'abattre sur un corps, à le briser, le brûler, le détruire. Un mur blessé, une partie s'écroule, de la poussière s'échappe de la plaie.

-Saleté de mangemorts ! S'exclama le rouquin se baissant de justesse échappant à un sort de désarmement.

Harry qui avait prit la tête du groupe guidait ses amis, courant droit devant lui sans savoir où aller, sans savoir par où fuir. Hermione se retourna contrant un sortilège déterminée à sortir vivante de cette situation. Son cerveau travaillait à toute à allure analysant chaque possibilité pour s'en sortir. Mais sans cesse de nouveaux imprévus et obstacles se dressaient devant eux. Ils bousculaient les passants essayant de se frayer un chemin. Face à eux, une embuscade. Comme une rivière, le flot de mangemorts essayaient de les engloutir. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Une masse de lumière formé par une multitude de sorts s'élançait vers eux. Ils ripostèrent avec difficulté essayant de viser tout en fuyant. Le carnage était total, comme dans ces films d'actions qu'Harry aimaient regarder, et dans lesquelles le personnage principal était obliger de toute détruire sur son passage. Une lutte avec un adversaire amenait forcément à l'écroulement d'un bâtiment par exemple. Harry avait toujours trouvé cela exagéré, maintenant il comprenait que finalement ce n'était pas aussi hyperbolique que cela.

-Par ici ! S'écria le rouquin attrapant Hermione par le poignet.

Bien que Harry était la cible numéro un, et que des milliers de gallions étaient offert pour sa tête vivante, Hermione était une né-moldue. Elle faisait partis des grandes victimes de ce régime tyrannique que Voldemort avait commencé à imposer. Considéré comme appartenant à une sous espèce, elle ne valait rien aux yeux des mangemorts. Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était impure. Harry et Ron avaient toujours eût en horreur cette discrimination à l'égard de leur meilleure amie. A présent, ils craignaient pour sa vie. Quoique la leur n'était pas moins mise en péril. Harry était le grand rival de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tandis que Ron était un traître à son sang. Toutefois, Hermione avaient en plus à ses trousses les rafleurs qui ne cessaient de pourchasser les nés moldus. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient faire à la brunette, s'ils l'attrapaient ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il été obligé de prendre pour modèle Hitler ? Il y avait tout de même mieux comme personne à admirer et à imiter.

Ils dévièrent brusquement à gauche fuyant à toutes jambes, s'engouffrant dans le grand hall. Il fallait se perdre dans l'immense foule, se fondre dans la masse pour échapper aux mangemorts. L'adrénaline les poussaient à se surpasser, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Pourtant, ils étaient terrifiés. La destinée d'un monde reposait sur leurs épaules d'adolescents et bien qu'ils essayaient d'être à la hauteur, la tâche les surpassaient. Ils manquaient cruellement d'expérience. Ils n'étaient pas des aurors, juste des élèves qui auraient dû être en septième année d'apprentissage. Harry n'avait pas eu le choix. Ron et Hermione l'avaient eu, mais poussé par un sentiment puissant, un sentiment que Lord Voldemort ne comprendrait certainement jamais, l'amitié, ils s'étaient lancés dans cette quête aux côtés de leur meilleur ami.

-Les cheminées ! S'écrièrent en cœur Harry et Hermione, frappés par l'évidence.

Il fallait à tout prix atteindre ces cheminées pour fuir. Ils avaient le médaillon. Ils s'étaient donné tant de mal pour l'obtenir, à présent en sa possession, ils ne pouvaient faillir. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, pas maintenant. Si près du but.

Ils se firent rapidement remarquer dans la foule, puisqu'ils créaient un véritable raffut avec les mangemorts qui les suivaient de peu et ne cessaient de les attaquer. Leur solution avait vite été comprise, le réseau de cheminée commença à s'éteindre. Une à une, elle cessait de fonctionner afin de les empêcher de fuir. Ils devaient faire vite.

Les sorts étaient de plus en plus violent, eux étaient de plus en plus fatigué et à bout de force. Ils ripostèrent avec ferveur, retardant quelques peu leurs ennemis. Assez maladroitement, et comme ils le pouvaient, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une des cheminées. L'un des mangemorts attrapa Hermione par le pied. Les poumons compressés, elle se débattait avec force, le frappant comme elle le pouvait. Tout s'emmêlai, plus rien n'était distinct. Hermione réussi toutefois à se débarrasser de l'homme avec peine. Un sort fusa.

Ils s'écrasèrent brusquement sur le sol d'une forêt. Ils avaient réussit. Ils s'étaient enfuit. Encore secoué par le voyage ainsi que l'atterrissage et excités par l'adrénaline, ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. A présent, il fallait se cacher et se protéger. Harry n'était pas satisfait, leur entreprise avait été catastrophique, mais ils avaient au moins obtenu l'Horcruxe. Maintenant, il fallait le détruire.

-Ron ! S'écria la brunette se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

Alarmé par le cri d'Hermione, le regard d'Harry s'arrêta avec effroi sur Ron. Le rouquin était immobile, son épaule saignait abondamment imbibant ses vêtements d'un sang rouge et inquiétant. La brunette affolée essayait de garder son sang froid, lui administrant un maximum de sortilège pour le soigner. Le sang du rouquin s'emparait des mains de la jeune femme, sang qui aurait dû se trouver dans le corps du jeune homme, faire palpiter ses veines et être animé par son cœur, non tâcher ses vêtements et les mains d'Hermione. Il saignait tellement. Elle devait absolument arrêter l'hémorragie. Il n'était même pas envisageable que Ron succombe à cette blessure. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Cette quête ils devaient l'accomplir ensemble, tout les trois. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle. Ce n'est pas comme cela que cela aurait dû se passer.

Harry lui observait, une fois de plus, un être cher souffrir par sa faute, blessé à cause de lui. Son cœur se serra. Il s'était promis, plus jamais ça. Pourtant, la liste des victimes et des souffrances ne faisait que débuter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, elle ne pouvait plus les contenir. Le torrent de sa peine avait besoin de s'affranchir, de l'affranchir elle, de ce poids. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas être faible lorsqu'au contraire, elle avait besoin d'être forte. Elle s'était promis de se battre jusqu'au bout sans faillir. Elle avait toujours su que cela allait être bien plus difficile que l'esprit humain aurait pu le prévoir, qu'elle avait pu l'envisager. Toutefois, cela dépassait bien trop l'entendement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, les jeux étaient fait. Elle était un pion, ce n'était pas à elle de mener. Emportée dans le flot de cette guerre, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face. Son cœur se décomposait petit à petit depuis bien des jours, elle était bouleversée. Elle avait redouté cet instant depuis bien longtemps, elle avait toujours su qu'Harry étant l'élu, tôt ou tard allait devoir se confronter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Néanmoins à quel prix ?

Reste forte, se répétait-elle, tu n'as pas le choix, il le faut. Mais elle avait peur, elle était totalement terrorisée. Elle avait toujours voulu tout savoir pour mieux tout maîtriser, pour feindre d'être le maître de sa vie, feindre de la contrôler, oublier que malheureusement tout nous échappent et que poussée par le vent de la destinée, on peut difficilement résister.

Tout les trois impliqués dans cette guerre étaient à présent manipulé par elle à sa guise. Ils étaient devenu son esclave, ils vivaient pour lutter contre elle, certes, mais elle était devenue leur obsession. La quête avait pris possession de leur présent effaçant peu à peu, l'espoir d'un avenir. Ils devaient accepter que probablement plus rien ne serait comme avant, que le monde qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, ne seraient certainement plus le même à leur retour. Beaucoup seraient brisés par la guerre, d'autre détruit par la mort. Et eux ? Allaient-ils revenir ?

Ron était inconscient depuis plusieurs jours. Son sourire ne se dessinait plus sur ses lèvres, ses mots n'en sortaient plus pour apporter un peu de gaîté à cette vie, si on peu l'appeler ainsi, aussi oppressante. Ses prunelles bleues étaient prisonnières sous la chair de ses paupières. Il n'était plus qu'un corps mû par une respiration lente et difficile. C'était de sa faute à elle. Évidement, que c'était de la sienne. Le mangemort avait attrapé son pied, à cause d'elle il avait lancé son sort. Tout était à cause d'elle. Cela devenait trop douloureux de regarder son meilleur ami étendu ainsi, comme dans un autre monde, ne pouvant communiquer avec eux. Elle passait des nuits à le veiller, en vain. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une blessure à l'épaule, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à lui faire perdre moins de sang ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de l'emmener à St Mangouste à cause de cette fichue guerre ?

Ron... Tient le coup... Je ne peux pas porter cela en plus, je n'en serais pas capable, murmurait-elle pour elle-même. S'il te plaît, tient le coup. Elle tremblait. Tout avait été si évident, envisageable, pourtant si brusque et imprévisible.

Non, certainement, plus rien n'allait être comme avant. Ce monde, cette illusion qu'elle avait tant aimée allait disparaître comme un songe. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller pour émerger dans une triste réalité. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Ses sanglots nouèrent sa gorge, griffèrent ses joues. Quelle bêtise que de se croire toujours plus fort, invincible lorsque rien ne nous atteint, pour tomber de plus haut, souffrir de la désillusion, lorsqu'un danger nous attaque.

Elle ne voulait plus continuer, elle ne voulait plus avancer, elle n'en avait plus la force, elle en était incapable. A quoi bon ? Quelle issue à tout ce mal, toute cette guerre, cette haine ?

Devant elle, dansaient des flammes, les flammes d'un feu qui réchauffent, qui brûlent, qui consument et détruisent. Un feu qui peut sauver, mais ils brûlent, tuent le bois pour cela. Il se propage comme un fléau, une épidémie indomptable qu'on ne peu arrêter. Les flammes dansent cruelles, brûlantes. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le feu se consument, se détruit lui même. L'Homme naît pour se consumer lui aussi, son but ultime est la mort. Hermione brûlait de l'intérieur, ravagé par le feu d'une peine qu'on ne peut éteindre.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry s'approchant rapidement d'elle. Enlève ce médaillon ! Je te l'avais bien dis, on ne peut pas le garder plus de vingt-quatre heures, si non il nous fait trop de mal !

-Ce n'est pas le médaillon ! Rétorqua la brunette entre ses larmes. Je peux encore le garder.

-Enlèves-le bon sang Hermione ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il te fait ? S'écria Harry le lui ôtant de force.

Elle s'immobilisa toute tremblante comme si un énorme fardeau venait de la quitter. La chaîne de fer qui lui serrait le cou, la retenant prisonnière à sa peine, ne se desserra pas pour autant. L'Horcruxe avait réussi sa mission, troublé son esprit, affolé son cœur.

Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie la serrant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer.

-Tout cela n'était pas réel, c'était qu'une exagération Hermione, le médaillon n'a fait qu'amplifier et naître en toi de nouvelles peurs, la rassura le brun.

-Je le sais, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Mais toute la menace de cette guerre, le danger et la perte de tout ce qu'on a aimé et qu'on aime est réelle et inévitable.

-Je peux pas le nier, avoua-t-il, mais c'est la vie, non ? Un danger perpétuel qui peut sans cesse nous faire basculer vers la mort et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste qu'en acceptant de vivre, on accepte de mourir, d'exister avec ce danger. L'Horcruxe a juste amplifié tout cela pour t'effrayer.

-Il a réussi, je pensais mieux lui résister. Je...

-Calmes-toi, ne dis plus rien.

Hermione enfouie sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Cette même épaule qui était en train de tuer leur meilleur ami.

-Et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-C'était prévisible que le médaillon joue sur cette corde sensible. Quand je le porte, je le vois mourir aussi, tout comme Ginny et tout ce qu'on aime, confia Harry. Mais tu sais Hermione, Ron est bien plus fort qu'il en à l'air, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Évidement, il ne pouvait le savoir, et sa vision de la mort du rouquin lorsqu'il portait l'Horcruxe ne pouvait que confirmer sa crainte de le voir vraiment succomber. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Hermione, bien qu'elle le savait. C'était à son tour d'être fort, de la consoler.

-Va dormir Hermione, je vais te remplacer... Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait déjà. L'effort de faire face à ses peurs et le manque de sommeil avait eu raison d'elle.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras et la transporter dans la tente. L'air était frais, l'heure tardive. Elle avait froid. Il enfila tout d'abord le médaillon qu'il avait gardé dans sa main. Tant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le moyen de le détruire, ils étaient condamner à se laisser empoisonner par cet Horcruxe. Ron toujours inconscient, Harry et Hermione devait se partager le fardeau à deux. L'un d'eux étaient constamment sur les nerfs du coup, l'intervalle d'une journée leur laissait très peu de répit voire presque pas. Ils redoutaient sans cesse le moment de devoir se confronter à leurs peurs, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cela faisait partie à présent de leur quotidien, toutefois, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'y faire. Ils en étaient incapables.

Un cri brisa le silence de la nuit, auparavant uniquement animé par les crépitements des flammes. Hermione se réveilla instantanément, mettant le pied à terre. Harry déglutit. C'était Ron, Ron qui avait crié. Le cœur de la brunette se serra, il était conscient, c'était une joie, une petite victoire, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il en train de mourir ? Quelqu'un avait-il réussit à pénétrer dans la tante sous leur yeux alors qu'elle s'était honteusement endormie ? L'attaquait-on ?

Ils se précipitèrent dans la tante leur baguette à la main, préparé que trop mal au pire.

Mais à leur grande surprise, le rouquin était seul, debout, vacillant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? S'écria la brunette en se précipitant vers lui. Tu devrais être allongé ! Retourne vite te coucher !

-Et bien, vu que vous étiez trop occupé à vous câliner avec Harry et que j'avais très faim, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans un moment aussi agréable donc j'ai voulu me servir tout seul, répondit froidement le rouquin.

-Ron...

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as crié ? Demanda Harry.

-Pour que vous accouriez et me disiez où vous avez caché la nourriture. J'ai faim moi.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Partit Hermione au quart de tour. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on endure depuis des jours à cause de ce médaillon ! On a eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose. Comment tu peux réagir et agir aussi stupidement !

-Excuses-moi, j'étais trop occupé à crever. Je meurs de faim, donc je pense pas trop.

-Ron... murmura la brunette, n'ayant pas la force de s'énerver plus que cela. Ça fait des jours qu'on te veille et qu'on s'inquiète pour toi... Comment tu peux prétendre qu'on se fiche de toi ?

-C'est bon ! Donnes-moi ce médaillon, dit-il en vacillant et l'arrachant au cou de Harry. Je vais veiller, vous avez eu des journées très difficiles, aller vous coucher.

Ces deux amis restèrent bouche-bée. Hermione était partagé entre la colère et la déception, la joie et l'apaisement, l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Elle avait tant attendu le réveil du rouquin, elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, tout pouvait changer d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait eu si peur, cette situation lui brisait le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'endormir. Elle devait toutefois se reprendre comme après chaque port du médaillon, elle avait craqué.

-Va le voir, lui murmura Harry, il a le médaillon en plus, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il a déjà les nerfs bien à vif et il a l'air mal en point.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle sortit. Ron était assis près du feu. A la posture de sa silhouette, elle devinait qu'il était toujours aussi en colère. D'ailleurs, il s'emportait toujours aussi vite et se calmait très longuement, c'était un point qu'ils avaient en commun. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle redoutait sa réaction, elle savait très bien quelle aurait été la sienne. Il respirait difficilement, il était encore faible même si sans nul doutes, les quelques jours de sommeil lui avaient redonné un peu de forces. Mais il était têtu autant qu'elle et Harry, elle savait donc qu'il ne l'empêcherait et ne le dissuaderait pas d'ôter le médaillon. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'asseyant à côté de lui, près du feu. Il ne broncha. Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment, dans le silence, leurs regards rivés sur le feu. Ce dernier les réchauffait un peu. Le vent froid leur glaçait le dos. Mais ce qui peinait le plus la jeune femme, c'est le froid qu'ils y avaient entre eux.

Elle saisit doucement la main du rouquin entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux lors de cette quête, à présent cet écart, faisait terriblement mal à la jeune femme. Il ne réagit pas, ne se dégageant toutefois pas de l'étreinte de la brunette. Sa main était douce et chaude, si agréable. Elle réchauffait son être bien plus que ce feu qui dansait devant eux. Bien qu'il fut encore en colère, il ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer ses doigts sur ceux d'Hermione. Ce contact aussi infime et simple entre leur deux corps leurs procura un bien fou. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que la jeune femme s'endorme sur l'épaule douloureuse du rouquin. Alors à contre cœur, il l'emmena difficilement dans la tante pour l'y coucher. Dehors, elle aurait eu bien trop froid.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Voldemort était méchant, c'était un fait, nul ne l'ignorait. C'était un vilain mage noir, égoïste et assassin qui prenait plaisir à torturer une âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'achever. Alors de bon cœur, il exauçait sa prière. Il était l'incarnation de la terreur, le maître du mal, sûrement un neveu éloigné de Satan. Il n'avait aucun scrupules, il ne reculait devant rien, ne ployait devant personne. Il n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir et curieusement son ambition folle avait séduit de nombreux malfrats. Son armé de mangemorts était immense. Beaucoup d'entre-eux admirait la froideur de leur maître, sa force, son invincibilité, car à présent il était bien immortel. La mort n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, elle n'était pour lui qu'une allié pour faire plier le monde à ses genoux. Il inspirait tant d'effroi que nombreux n'osait prononcer son nom. Il avait détruit une infinité de vie, à quoi bon les compter, à présent il serait plus simple de compter combien il n'en avait pas détruite. Il avait brisé des familles pour son simple intérêt, il brisait le monde pour un simple caprice. Harry faisait parti de ces familles brisées. Il savait à quel point Voldemort était dangereux, à quel point il s'était emparé de sa vie et la lui empoisonnait. Il était le « père » de tout ces assassins, à présent sa cruauté venait les toucher par ce médaillon qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, cette vie qu'il avait ôter pour créer cet Horcruxe.

Ron n'était plus le même, ce médaillon semblait avoir brisé quelque chose en lui. Il regardait d'un mauvaise œil ces deux amis, sans cesse en colère, sans cesse contre eux. Il fallait savoir que Ron était amoureux. Depuis trois ans peut être même plus, son cœur avait été transpercé par une flèche d'Eros. Dès lors, un sentiment puissant et auparavant inconnu à sa sensibilité de petite cuillère, avait pris possession de son cœur. Mais ils étaient trois. Qu'était-il face à Harry, le survivant, l'élu que tout le monde chérissait et adorait ? Lui, n'était que le sixième fils d'une pauvre famille. Comment pouvait-il espérer se mesurer à lui, toucher le cœur d'Hermione ? Cette jalousie le consumait. Il ne supportait plus de les voir ne serait-ce que se regarder. Il était en colère contre eux ne supportant plus d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Cela lui faisait trop de mal, bien plus qu'une blessure physique. Cette douleur le consumait de l'intérieur, comme un poison qui se répand dans tout l' organisme. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il partit. Il quitta ses deux amis laissant derrière lui leurs deux cœurs bouleversés. Mais était- la seule raison de son départ ?

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Harry, il est parti...Comment-a-t-il pu nous faire ça ? S'indignait Hermione. Non, je ne m'emporte pas ! Je suis très calme !

-Hermione...

-Comment pouvait-il me demander de choisir entre vous deux ? Pourquoi ? Ne cessa pas la brunette. C'était notre quête à tout le trois ! Évidement, je comprends que le médaillon ait eu une forte emprise sur lui comme sur nous tous, mais de là à se laisser ainsi emporter et manipuler par lui, je ne comprend plus. Pour nous aussi, c'est difficile qu'est ce qu'il pense ? Attend qu'il revienne ! Je vais lui faire comprendre ce que c'est de laisser tomber ses amis dans un moment pareil ! Quel idiot ! Un pauvre...

-Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il est parti à présent...

-Idiot...

Elle était essoufflée, sa colère ne ternissait pas un centième de sa peine. Ron était partit. Elle ne savait même pas où. A présent, il lui était impossible de revenir ne sachant où ils se trouvaient, elle le savait mais elle espérait le revoir pour lui botter le postérieur. Leur chemin s'était séparé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Bien qu'elle savait que cela arriverait, c'était arrivé bien trop tôt. Elle ne savait si elle le reverrait. La mort était très sollicitée ces temps-ci après tout. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ? L'image de la déception sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait choisi de rester avec Harry, était la dernière expression qu'elle avait vu de lui. Une expression qui lui avait transpercé le cœur. Son choix avait blessé le jeune homme, elle le savait. Mais elle devait rester avec Harry, l'aider dans sa quête.

-Il était jaloux Hermione, lui expliqua Harry, terriblement jaloux, et ce bien avant de porter ce foutu médaillon. Si tu l'avais entendu se prononcer sur Krum, ce qu'il te disait ce n'était rien. Après tout, il l'avait admiré, mais Krum avait volé ton cœur. Et là, il a cru que j'en avais fait de même.

Hermione resta bouche-bée ne sachant que dire. Elle savait que Ron avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir invité au bal, mais elle ignorait que ce sentiment l'habitait encore, qu'il éprouvait pour elle peut être un peu plus que de l'amitié.

-C'est impossible, il ne serrait pas partit uniquement pour cela ! Refusait d'y croire la jeune femme. Il me l'aurait sûrement dit, non ? Je veux dire, notre vie est mise en danger à chaque instant, si c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il me l'aurait dit.

-Tout comme tu l'as fait, je suppose, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Pire tête de mule que vous deux, tu meurs. Il aurait plus vite attendu pour te le dire sur ton lit de mort.

-Je...

-Puis, tu sais que la jalousie fait faire des bêtises, ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler à quel point tu étais une furie lors de l'épisode Lavande...

-Harry, et si on ne le revoyait jamais ? Ou que l'on retrouvait son corps étendu sur le sol...

-Il faudrait le contourner pour ne pas marcher dessus.

-Harry !

-C'est ce que Ron aurait dit...Il me manque aussi, tu sais.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Comment tu fais pour supporter l'absence de Ginny, Harry ? Lui demanda la brunette mélancolique. Comment tu ferrais si tu savais que plus jamais votre relation ne serrait comme elle a été ?

-Je n'y pense pas, avoua Harry. Je préfère me tuer à la tâche de la quête en priant Merlin qu'il la protège et que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Tu sais bien que plus rien ne sera comme avant...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Harry avait crié, c'était son tour de veiller. Elle saisit rapidement sa baguette et se précipita dehors. Personne. Le cri était lointain. Harry s'était sûrement éloigné de la tente pour aller chercher du bois et des mangemorts l'avaient repéré. Elle le lui avait pourtant répété une dizaine de fois, ne pas s'éloigner, surtout la nuit. Harry... Elle courait à vive allure, paniquée. Pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'allait-elle faire quand elle se retrouverait face à ces assassins ? Elle avait toujours eu terriblement peur de ces mangemorts. Ils étaient imprévisibles et comme leur maître ne reculaient devant rien. Ils semblaient dépourvu de tout sentiments. Elle avait toujours essayer de paraître forte face à eux, mais souvent elle en était incapable, surtout quand elle se retrouvait seule. Mais à présent Harry avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait relativiser.

Elle courrait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ne sachant où aller, uniquement guider par la direction d'où était venu le cri d'Harry. Tout se ressemblait, chaque arbre plus effrayant l'un que l'autre. Plus un bruit ne manifestait la présence de son meilleur ami. L'avaient-ils tué ?L'avaient-ils emmené ? Voldemort ne le voulait-il pas vivant pour lui donner le coup de grâce de sa propre main ? La mission serait terminé, la quête abandonnée.

Elle arriva près du lac où des voix l'attirèrent. Près du bord, bien qu'elle pu difficilement le reconnaître, elle cru entrevoir la silhouette d' Harry allongé sur le sol, immobile. Au dessus de lui se trouvait un mangemort, dans sa main une épée. Hermione était terrifiée, il l'avait tué. Harry était mort. C'était impossible.

-Stupéfix ! Hurla-t-elle désemparé. Espèce d'ordure ! Je...

Mais malgré la surprise, elle manqua sa cible qui avait évité son sort.

-Stupéfix ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau pleine de haine s'élançant vers lui.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle ressentirait un tel déchirement. Elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. A présent, elle était seule comme elle l'avait été avant de les avoir rencontré. Harry risquait de mourir, elle l'avait toujours su. Il devait mourir puisqu'il avait survécu étant enfant. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vraiment accepté. C'est pour cela que c'était si dur. Elle avait toujours espéré que tout se passerait différemment, que lui et Ron survivrait. Malgré tout. Mais lui...cet homme devant elle, lui, l'avait tué.

L'homme lui criait quelque chose, elle ne comprenait pas, il était trop loin. Elle devait se venger. Le tuer. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Toutes ses larmes avaient déjà quitté son corps depuis bien longtemps.

-Doloris ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Non, Hermione! S'était relevé Harry.

-Harry...

Par chance, elle avait manqué une troisième fois sa cible. Incrédule, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers son adversaire. Ron...


	5. Chapter 5

Dire que Ronald Weasley regrettait profondément son abandon et sa lâcheté était un euphémisme. Il en avait terriblement honte et comprenait difficilement sa propre réaction. Lui qui s'était toujours cru loyal envers ses amis et s'était juré de les soutenir ne serais-ce jusqu'à la mort, avait encore bien du mal à se regarder dans une glace. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, abandonner ceux qu'ils aimaient ? Comment avait-il pu être si jaloux et si égoïste ?

Mais l'erreur était humaine, c'est ne pas s'en repentir qui était le plus blâmable. Or, lui avait avoué ses torts, il avait agis stupidement, et il le reconnaissait. Mais comment avouer que cette faiblesse était celle d'un cœur blessé, d'un amour déchu, qui à ses yeux n'était pas réciproque ? Comment avouer que la fuite n'était que le moyen d'échapper à une souffrance qui n'avait fait que grandir depuis qu'il les avait quitté ? Comment expliquer cela à cette tête de mule qui le tuait du regard ? Il avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que le médaillon avait eu raison de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais agis de la sorte de son plein gré, elle ne lui pardonnait pas, et il le comprenait. Il les avait abandonné, Horcruxe ou pas, cela avait été son choix. Mais que serait un monde où nous n'aurions pas le droit à une deuxième chance ? Cela, il fallait l'expliquer à Hermione Granger. Il comprenait qu'elle soit en colère, terriblement en colère. Il aurait réagit de la même façon si Harry ou elle avaient fuit comme il l'avait fait, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'encourager à lui en vouloir davantage.

Ron avait essayé comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire assez maladroitement certes, de se racheter, de faire oublier ses torts. Il leur avait expliqué la manière dont il les avait retrouvé grâce au déluminateur. Il avait été guidé par une lumière, une lumière qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il ne s'était pas méfié et avait fait confiance à l'objet puisqu'il avait entendu sa voix, sa douce voix à elle. La lumière l'avait emmené, là où son cœur rêvait d'être. Hermione avait été touché par son récit, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Mais elle ne fléchissait pas, au contraire, elle s'assombrissait. Il supposait qu'elle avait très mal vécu l'idée d'avoir perdu ses deux amis. D'ailleurs, il savait que si Harry avait été tué, elle aurait rejeté la faute sur lui. Elle avait besoin de temps, il le comprenait. On ne pardonne pas une trahison en un claquement de doigts, il faut du temps pour tourner la page et penser les plaies. Il faut du temps pour réussir à refaire confiance à celui qui nous a trahis. Après tout s'il l'avait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? La déception qui se lisait dans le regard d'Hermione causait énormément de peine au rouquin. Le poids de sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter face à aux sentiments de colère et aux comportements insensible et froid de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et s'empêcher de faire une telle bêtise, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait avancer et tout reconstruire petit à petit.

Harry, lui, n'y pensait même plus. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, qui plus est lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un souvenir désagréable alors qu'il avait déjà bien assez de désagréments. De plus, Ron avait détruit le médaillon avec l'épée qui s'était révélée être l'épée de Griffondor. C'était un poids en moins, un poids qui avait bien failli mettre un terme à leur amitié. Il était bien content de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. Cela faisait un horcruxe de moins. C'était un petit pas certes, mais un pas en avant, vers la victoire et l'espoir. A présent qu'ils étaient tout les trois réunis, il pouvait advenir ce qu'il voudrait, Harry était content. Il avait ces deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés. Peut importait s'ils se disputaient, au contraire, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, de nombreux souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard. Et Merlin savait comme ces années d'insouciance lui manquait.

-Allez Hermione, insistait le rouquin, juste un sourire ! Je te l'achète trois gallions et t'offre même un Harry en prime !

Hermione ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. S'il s'imaginait...

-Je sais que ça ne vaut pas le coup, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

La brunette esquissa un sourire. Quel idiot. Il avait toujours su la faire rire dans les moments où c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, et c'était une qualité qu'elle adorait particulièrement chez lui. Enfin, habituellement, à présent elle lui faisait la tête. C'était plus simple ainsi, bien que rien ne l'était dans la vie.

-Tu vois, c'était pas bien compliqué, déclara Ron en souriant, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Hermione grimaça.

-Et où étais-tu allé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Des jours et des jours se sont écoulés depuis ton départ.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. J'ai traîné ici et là, essayant de vous retrouver, puis je suis allé chez Bill et Fleur dans leur chaumière à coquillages. Dès que j'ai transplanné, j'ai voulu revenir, mais c'était trop tard, j'ignorais où vous vous trouviez...

-C'est étrange, tu disparais ainsi, et je me demande encore...

-Peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, l'important c'est qu'il est revenu, intervint Harry. Ça remet un peu de gaîté dans notre quotidien.

-C'est vrai que vous aviez des têtes d'enterrement, renchérit Ron.

-Ça aurait pu être le tiens...déclara la brunette.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas invité ? Plaisanta le rouquin.

Harry sourit à la remarque. Ces chamailleries lui avaient manqué, surtout la capacité de Ron à plaisanter dans les instants les plus inadéquates et de façon plus que déplacé.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu aurais été la grande star de la fête.

-Quand je disais que tu avais déjà commandé nos cercueils, plaisanta Ron.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale à l'épaule.

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres en s'éloignant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, le rassura Harry, ça lui passera. Elle t'a tellement pleuré, qu'elle revient aux bonne vieilles habitudes de te faire la tête. Comme ça tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Le rouquin espérait que son ami avait raison, qu'elle lui pardonnerait, peut être avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En effet, les jours s'en allaient au loin, et la colère de la jeune femme ternissait peu à peu. Elle lui souriait, elle riait de temps à autre, mais la nuit elle pleurait. Harry et Ron la comprenait, la peur qui avait pris possession d'elle demeurait toujours avec le danger perpétuel de cette guerre. Ron pouvait à nouveau les trahir, Harry se faire tuer et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver d'autre. Alors même si elle le rejetait, disant vouloir être seule, le rouquin la prenait dans ses bras, et la berçait doucement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout les deux. C'était un moment rien qu'à eux, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle n'était qu'à lui à ce moment là, comme lors de leurs disputes où elle lui offrait toute son attention. Il avait besoin de se sentir nécessaire et de reprendre une place dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

La quête avait repris son cours. Leurs recherches avaient avancé un peu. Un symbole les intriguait plus particulièrement, c'était un triangle dans lequel se trouvait un cercle, ce dernier partagé en deux. Ils devaient en savoir davantage sur ce curieux symbole. Hermione l'avait déjà vu dans le recueil de conte de Beedle le Barde que lui avait laissé Dumbledore. Ils l'avaient rencontré à nouveau dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow et sur le père de leur amie, Luna, qui avait porté ce symbole lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione avait alors insisté pour se rendre chez Xénophilius, le rédacteur du chicaneur. Elle espérait qu'il leur en apprendrait davantage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin aux plantes multiples, les unes plus étranges que les autres. Harry marchait bien au centre du petit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison des Lovegood. Son expérience en botanique manique lui avait appris qu'il fallait se méfier des plantes qui pouvaient vous engloutir, vous étrangler si vous l'effleuriez ou passiez trop près d'elle. Harry n'avait pas oublié l'épisode de la plante qui avait failli les étouffer en première année lorsqu'ils étaient en quête de la pierre philosophale. Un frisson le parcouru. Ce danger était d'autant plus imminent qu'il s'agissait du jardin de Luna, et sans nul doute, il devait refléter la personnalité lunatique et légèrement décalée de la jeune fille. Ron partageait amplement son avis marchant derrière lui. Le rouquin estimait qu'ils avaient clairement bien assez de chats à fouetter, seul Pattenrond manquait à l'appel, et Merlin savait comme il avait envie d'égorger ce chat.

La maison n'avait aucune originalité à envier au jardin qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, ou biscornue comme pouvait l'être le Terrier, toutefois elle avait un style particulier, elle était jolie. Une étrangeté singulière, propre à Luna en exhalait. Si Harry appréciait son amie, son père ne lui inspirait pas confiance et sa maison le mettait assez mal-à-l'aise.

Xénophilius n'était pas heureux de les voir, au contraire, il était en colère. Ils ignoraient pourquoi, mais ne tarderaient certainement pas à le découvrir.

Ils craignaient de se montrer à quelqu'un après ce qui était arrivé à Godric's Hollow mais ils devaient en savoir davantage sur ce symbole pour avancer. C'était leur seul piste. De plus, ils espéraient revoir Luna, et cela les égayait un peu. Revoir un visage familier et amical leur ferait beaucoup de bien.

-Asseyez-vous, leur dit-il sèchement.

Il s'absenta un instant pour aller préparer du thé. Luna était absente. Monsieur Lovegood leur appris qu'elle était allée au bord de la rivière ramasser quelques herbes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne tarderait sûrement plus à rentrer.

-Quel vieux con, avoua Ron, il te soutient dans sa revue incitant les gens à t'aider, et quand tu viens lui demander de l'aide, on dirait que tu l'agresses.

-C'est normal, il a peur pour sa famille, avoua Harry. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de moi, et je le comprend.

-Harry a raison...Avoua Hermione.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec du thé et des biscuits assez fantaisistes. Il servit à chacun d'eux une tasse de son curieux breuvage à l'odeur peu appétissante qu'il appelait thé et leur offrit un gâteau.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement visiblement contrarié.

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous pourriez nous éclairer sur la signification de ce symbole, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda Hermione le lui montrant sur son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde.

-Le signe des reliques de la mort ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Il incita alors à la jeune femme de lire le conte des trois frères. C'était un conte ordinaire que l'on lisait à tout les enfants du monde magique comme on lisait les contes d'Andersen, des frères Grimm ou de Perrault aux enfants moldus. Ce conte était l'histoire de trois frères qui avaient échappé à la mort en créant un pont au dessus d'une rivière où, habituellement, les voyageurs se noyaient. La Mort furieuse les félicita et leur offrit chacun un vœux. Le premier des frères demanda la plus puissante des baguettes, mais son orgueil et sa vanité le conduisit à sa perte et la Mort l'emporta. Le deuxième demanda une pierre capable de redonner vie à un mort, mais il ne retrouva qu'un corps sans âme, alors il se suicida se jetant dans les bras de la mort. Seul le troisième frère échappa à la Mort demandant une cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque le temps vint, il s'offrit lui même à la Mort. Selon la légende, celui qui posséderait les trois reliques deviendrait le maître de la Mort. Nombreux croyaient, selon Xénophilius, à l'existence de ces reliques.

Cette histoire laissa les trois amis perplexe ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le lien entre la cape d'invisibilité du troisième frère et celle d'Harry.

Le maître de la maison s'absenta une fois de plus. Harry contre l'avis de ses amis en profita pour se promener à l'étage. Ce qu'il découvrit, l'effraya. Luna n'était pas ici, sa chambre semblait inoccupée, ses vêtements étaient parfaitement rangés comme si personne n'y avait touché depuis bien longtemps.

Sa crainte augmenta lorsqu'il réussit à faire avouer à Xénophilius que Luna avait été enlevé suite à ses articles incitant à soutenir Harry. Le chicaneur avait changé de discours. Monsieur Lovegood était terriblement attristé par la perte de sa fille et sans nul doute était capable de tout pour la retrouver. Cette pensée glaça le sang des trois amis, ils craignaient qu'il ne les dénonce pour qu'on lui rende en échange sa fille bien-aimée.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Xénophilius les avaient dénoncé. Deux mangemorts apparurent dans la maison.

-Le traître ! S'énerva le rouquin.

Ils devaient sortir de cette maison au plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient se faire capturer puis que la capture était synonyme de mort pour eux mais surtout de l'échec de leur mission. Avec difficultés, ils transplanèrent réussissant à s'enfuir, maudissant le père de Luna. Néanmoin, Hermione avait fait en sorte que les mangemorts aperçoivent Harry pour qu'ils ne le punissent pas, et ne fassent pas de mal à Luna. Elle savait qu'elle crainte et douleur pouvait causé la mise en danger d'un être cher. Elle ressentait la même chose concernant ses parents. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les sauver.

L'entreprise avait été périlleuse une fois de plus. Apprendre que même certains amis vous trahissaient était encore plus douloureux. Bien-sûr, Xénophilius n'était pas un ami de Harry, mais il l'avait soutenu au début de cette guerre et à présent, il s'était retourner contre eux. Pire encore, il offrait une récompense à celui qui attraperait Harry Potter. Cette chasse à l'homme devenait très dangereuse.

-Au moins, nous savons ce que recherche Tu-sais-qui, déclara Harry.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il croit à cette histoire des reliques de la mort, Harry, avoua Hermione, ce n'est qu'un conte, une histoire pour les enfants. N'oublies pas qu'il s'assagit du plus grand mage noir.

-Et alors, ma cape d'invisibilité est probablement celle du conte ?

-En effet, elle est d'une très bonne qualité et je n'en ai pas vu de semblable, mais ça ne prouve en rien que Tu-sais-qui croit à tout cela.

-D'un autre côté, intervint Ron, il s'agit tout de même de la plus puissante baguette de tout les temps, si d'autres sorciers croient en son existence, c'est possible que Tu-sais-qui aussi.

-Ce n'est qu'un conte ! Vous n'y croyez pas sérieusement ? Se plaignit la brunette.

-Mais puisque je te dis que Voldemort veut la baguette de Sureau Hermione !

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusqu'ici, Harry se maudit à son tour de ne pas avoir écouter Ron. Il avait dit le mot en trop, et fait preuve de trop d'orgueil en ne craignant pas de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Il était Tabou. A présent une dizaine de mangemort pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux. Qu'avait-il fait ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**J'espère que ce chapitre attisera davantage votre curiosité. Bonne lecture ;)**_

Son cri déchirant pénétrait la moindre parcelle de leurs corps jusqu'au cœur, affolant leurs esprits, attisant le feu d'une colère incontrôlable. Sa voix se brisait sous les coups violents qui s'abattaient sur son pauvre corps. Elle succombait à la morsure de chaque sort qui dévorait une partie de son être. Un à un, ils la brisaient toujours davantage, la faisant trembler de douleur. Elle n'était plus qu'une âme meurtris que l'on essayait de détruire jusqu'à la faire supplier d'en finir. Ses cris étaient si désespérées, si vulnérables, son souffle lent et lourd. La douleur qui s'en dégageait était si bouleversante, si insoutenable. Elle essayait de se relever, de résister, ils le savaient. Hermione avait toujours été une battante, elle n'allait pas ployer devant eux. Toutefois, elle n'était qu'un être humain, les coups étaient violent, la douleur atroce et insoutenable.

Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce au dessus de leur cachot, pourtant il leur semblait qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres, inaccessible. Il leur semblait qu'on la torturait depuis une éternité, un sort était pour eux un sort de trop. Ils imaginaient son corps secoué par les coups, mutilé, et brisé, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le désespoir et la peur paralysant son âme. Elle était peut être en train de mourir, ou perdre la raison, là, juste au dessus d'eux. Elle était à la merci d'une folle, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait une aversion immense contre les Sang-de-Bourbes. Cette femme à la crinière de démon, la favorite du diable, voulait faire couler ce sang impur, qu'il inonde le sol de son immondice et cesse d'animer un corps qui ne mérite pas de respirer le même air que les sorciers de sang noble.

Harry se sentait coupable, sa meilleure amie était torturée par sa faute, parce qu'il avait été orgueilleux, avait défié le mage noir. La culpabilité le dévorait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu évité. C'est pour cela qu'il avait refusé que ses amis l'accompagnent, parce qu'à présent, ils payaient pour lui. Hermione mourait pour lui. Comment la sauver ? Comment ?!

Ron, quant à lui devenait fou, un plus à chaque instant, frappant vainement de ses poings les parois de leur prison. La douleur de ses mains meurtris n'existait pas, tant la souffrance de son cœur était grande.

-Relâchez-la ! S'époumona-t-il. Vous entendez bande de salauds ! Relâchez-là !

Sa fureur était à son apogée, chaque cri de la brunette brisait une partie de lui, comme les sorts la brisait elle. Imaginer Hermione en proie à la souffrance, si seule, et sans défense, lui était insoutenable. Il tremblait de rage jurant par tout les noms et aurait juré de toutes les langues s'il savait le faire. Ces cris étaient pire que si on lui infligeait ces sorts, il aurait voulu les recevoir à sa place. Son impuissance le tuait. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur Bellatrix et lui arracher le cœur de ses mains. Une haine destructrice s'emparait de tout son être, il aurait tué tout ces montres s'il en avait à présent la possibilité, il aurait tué sans remords, et avec plaisir. Ses yeux brillaient de désespoir. Il avait supplié une dizaine de fois qu'on le prenne à la place de la jeune femme, mais son désespoir et ses demandes n'avaient fait qu'amuser les mangemorts.

-Hermione... Murmura-t-il. Tiens le coup...Tiens le coup.

Son regard se perdait dans la paroi de pierre. Que faire ? Ils n'avaient plus de baguettes, étaient enfermés, tandis qu'elle mourait. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il ne survivrait pas si elle succombait.

-Bats-toi, Hermione...

Il aurait voulu faire cesser cette détresse, sécher les larmes sur son visage, la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer enfin à quel point il l'aime. Il voudrait faire pétiller ses yeux et rire son être, même se prendre la tête. Tout, sauf ça.

-Ils le font exprès.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent brusquement. Au fond de la pièce, tapis dans l'ombre, une silhouette. C'était Luna.

-C'est une façon de te faire du mal Harry, déclara-t-elle, bientôt se sera sûrement ton tour Ron. Et lorsqu'ils auront brisé ton misérable cœur, ils te donneront à leur maître, qui brisera ton corps et t'enverra valser avec la mort.

-Ils ne vont pas la tuer quand même ?! S'exclama Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, mais si mon ouïe ne montre trompe pas, ce n'est pas du bien qu'ils lui font.

-S'ils la violent ou qu'ils lui mangent ne serait-ce qu'un bras, commença Ron, je te jure que...

-C'est une sang-de-Bourbe, pour eux elle ne mérite que la mort, et encore de leur main ça serait un grand privilège.

-C'est du délire ! S'indigna Ron.

-Non, c'est la vérité, avoua Luna, cela fait un moment que je suis là et j'en ai entendu des cris...puis plus rien. J'espère qu'ils l'épargneront.

-Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? Lui demanda Harry.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je ne saurais dire...Longtemps. Je rentrais de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, quand on m'a interpellé et emmené de force. J'espère que papa va bien, dit-elle en relevant le regard. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

-Nous aussi, avoua Ron, et en d'autre circonstances ça aurait été encore plus sympathique, qu'avec Hermione qui se fait écarteler et nous qui moisissons dans ce trou en attendant de nous faire découper en morceaux.

Luna sourit.

-La guerre n'a pas ternit ton humour. C'est comme le soleil, il brille toujours même quand la pluie bat le sol et les nuages l'étouffent. J'ai confiance moi. On réussira.

-Je crois que l'enfermement à griller ses neurones, marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Harry, elle a toujours été Luna quoi, mais on est légèrement en mauvaise posture. Surtout si tu pars du principe que l'avenir dépend d'un gamin, sans rancune vieux, qui est parti à la recherche d'objets éparpillés dans le monde entier, quasi impossible à détruire et dont il ignore l'apparence...

-Dis comme ça, on est parti pour se pendre Ron, râla Harry. On ne lâchera pas. Pour l'instant, il faut sauver Hermione.

Le regard du rouquin s'assombrit, il acquiesça.

-Mais regardez moi ces animaux qui tournent en rond dans cette cage, déclara de façon mesquine un mangemort qui venait de pénétrer, j'espère que la performance vocale de votre amie vous à plu. Personnellement, j'apprécie toujours ce genre de musique qui exalte tout mes sens.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Hermione ?! Espèce de...commença Ron.

-Du calme poil de carotte, on va t'emmener voir ta princesse.

Ron se calma aussitôt comme foudroyé. Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet. Qu'allaient-ils voir ? A quel point devait-elle être pitoyable et déchue à leurs yeux pour jubiler de la leur montrer. Hermione... Qu'est ce qu'ils t'on fait ? Il désirait plus que tout la revoir, mais il appréhendait tellement l'état de la jeune femme. Et s'ils l'avaient tué ? S'ils avaient laissé un corps éventré et démembré gisant sur le sol, pour clore en beauté la torture auditive, qui a donné libre court à leur imagination, par un spectacle visuelle. Ron rejeta aussitôt cette hypothèse. Hermione était vivante, il le sentait. Elle devait être vivante, elle le devait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, le contraire était impensable. Ils allaient sûrement la menacer devant eux pour qu'Harry accepte de les suivre de son plein gré, sans protester, ni résister. Et si...

Ils avaient été saisi brusquement par deux mangemorts qui les maintenaient fermement pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir. Ron n'y songeait même pas, ils le menaient vers Hermione, plus rien ne comptait d'autre à présent. Ils avaient les mains liés dans leur dos. Ils marchaient le long d'un couloir peut éclairer, avant de remonter à la « surface ». La lumière du jour qui s'introduisait par les immenses fenêtres du manoir des Malfoy blessaient leurs yeux qu'ils plissèrent.

Arrivés dans une immense salle, il fallait se l'avouer très belle et regorgeant de richesses, les mangemorts les jetèrent à genoux. Ils ne résistèrent pas.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, commença la voix amusée qu'ils reconnurent comme appartenant à Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter et son fidèle valet à genoux devant moi. Quel plaisir que de ce voir offrir le respect que l'on mérite.

Elle saisit violemment le visage de Harry pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Je ne suis pas ton type de fille ? Me voilà vexer, je n'entre pas dans tes goûts plus que médiocre ! Pauvres créatures, lança-t-elle à l'attention des autres, elles ne vont pas tarder à faire sur elle-même tant la peur les paralyse !

L'assemblé de mangemorts qui les entouraient se mit à rire. Il s'agissait pour eux d'un réel divertissement qui ne faisait que commencer. Ils avaient capturé le grand ennemi de leur maître, bien qu'ils comprenaient difficilement qu'il se fasse du soucis à cause d'un gamin comme celui-là. Ils jubilaient de la récompense que Lord Voldemort allait leur offrir pour les récompenser de leur bon travail. Ils allaient devenir ses grands favoris, ceux qui lui avaient livré son plus cher désir. Ils étaient fières. A présent, ils prenaient du bon temps, la fête ne faisait que commencer, et elle allait durer toute une éternité.

-Pauvre idiot, continua Bellatrix, tu croyais vraiment que minable pouilleux que tu es, tu réussirais ne serais-ce qu'à chatouiller le maître des Ténèbres avec tes minables sorts ? Il faudrait encore l'atteindre. Tu n'es rien Harry Potter.

Elle lui enfonçait ses ongles dans les joues.

-C'est vrai que votre maître à plus l'habitude de se faire vaincre par les bébés qui gazouillent, lança Ron d'une voix cinglante.

Il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, ni l'arrogance et la cruauté de ces monstres qui les entouraient. Il n'avait pas envie de se taire. Il était idiot, il le savait, il allait payer, il l'assumait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, que cette femme qui ce trouvait devant lui avait torturé la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait se venger, la faire crier comme elle avait fait crier Hermione. Il aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux. Harry lui lança un regard surprit bien plus qu'inquiet ou en colère. Mais si Ron était à Griffondor, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il était furieux, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Quel culot ! S'offusqua Bellatrix lâchant Harry pour giffler le rouquin. Je reconnais là, l'audace de ton sang, mais souillé par la vermine ! Quel gâchis... Mais comment ce pourrait être autrement avec une famille pareille. Tu n'es qu'un immonde traître à ton sang comme ton infâme père qui idolâtre tellement ces sang de bourbe !

Elle lui envoya un sort qui le percuta de plein fouet, le pliant en deux. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas les hurler et les satisfaire. La douleur était semblable à un coup de couteau en plein ventre. Il ne saignait pas mais sa peau le brûlait. Il avait envie d'hurler, c'était atroce. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait enduré.

Harry frémit de fureur, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger retenu par des mangemorts.

-Ne t'en fais pas Potter, ça va bientôt être à ton tour, se languissait la sorcière, mais avant de passer au dessert, si nous servions le plat !

Elle rit avec cruauté et délice.

-Ma chérie, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suave, ne sois pas timide, approches-toi, viens saluer tes « amis ».

Les visages de Ron et de Harry se décomposèrent.


End file.
